closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirisch Corporation
L''ogo descriptions by Shadeed A. Kelly'' Logo captures by Eric S., Bob Fish, Shadeed A. Kelly, and snelfu Video capture courtesy of Eric S. Background: The Mirisch Company (pronounced "meerish") was a production company that was formed in August 1957 by the Mirisch brothers (Walter, Marvin, and Harold) when they produced movies in association with and was released through United Artists Corporation. UA would later acquire them on March 1, 1963 for $1.8 million. In 1964, Mirisch produced The Pink Panther''cartoon series in association with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (DFE Films), a year after the live action film was released. Mirisch didn't enter TV production until 1959 with the series ''Wichita Town in association with Four Star Television. Lee Rich joined up with the brothers in 1965 and became "Mirisch-Rich Productions" until he left in 1967. Today, MGM owns most of the Mirisch movies and TV shows. 1st Logo (1966-1967) Nickname: M-R Logo: On a red-orange background, we see M-R in the center. It would start zooming-in rapidly and would later zoom back to the center. Next to the M-R is a box. In the box, is A MIRISICH-RICH. Under it is television productio'n''.'' FX/SFX: The logo zooming-in. Cheesy Factor: The zooming is choppy and has simple animation. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Seen on the first season of The Rat Patrol. Was also seen on the short-lived series Hey, Landlord. Scare Factor: Low to high. The abrupt zooming might scare some people. 2nd Logo (1967-????) Nickname: "Multi-Colored M" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The appearance of the shapes and words. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme from any show. Availability: Extremely rare. It's seen on the second season of The Rat Patrol. Scare Factor: None 3rd Logo (1980s, January 3, 1998-July 3, 2000) Nickname: "The Silver M" Logo: On a blue background, a silver line moves from right to left near the center of the screen. As it shrinks, a large silver outline of a serif "M'" rises up. A bright flash occurs in the center, and the words "'MIRISCH FILMS, INC." flash in. The letter "M'" shines a bit. Variant: On The Magnificent Seven, the text reads "'THE MIRISCH CORPORATION" instead. FX/SFX: The silver line moving, the "M" rising up, the flash, and the shine. This is some nice-looking CGI for the time. Music/Sounds: A somewhat dramatic and sustained two-note synth tune with whooshing and "sparkling" sounds. Availability: Rare. Seen on Here Comes the Grump on DVD. It was also seen in tandem with the next logo on The Magnificent Seven on Hulu. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be intimidated by the synth music and flash. 4th Logo (January 3, 1998-July 3, 2000) Logo: On a black shade of teal background, we see the name: 'T'HE--------'M'''IRISCH C O R P O R A T I O N in silver lettering in Cooperplate Gothic Light font with "THE MIRISCH" in a big font and "CORPORATION" in a smaller font below. The is a shining wipe effect. FX/SFX: The shining wipe effect. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, seen on ''The Magnificent Seven on DVD and last reran on EncoreWesterns. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos